


Star Fall

by Razail



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Choking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razail/pseuds/Razail
Summary: Inspired by this line from the wiki "Even if their legs have to be broken, even if they have to killed, he will prove his assurance."Got spooked twice by this guy in one roll. Read the wiki and then wrote this.





	Star Fall

Eyes unreadable as his hands were at their throat. “Please. Let me do this.” A soft whisper left their lips and his grip tightened. They could feel him trembling as he pressed closer. 

“I can’t let you do the same as him.” Yan Qing’s voice started calm and grew desperate as he continued. “I swore to protect you. I can’t let it end like this! I can’t!” Gentle hands reached up to hold his cheeks. A brief crumble in his resolve was quickly stifled from showing but he couldn’t help but doubt the fact of if he could truly kill them. Yet they were never afraid of him. Even with his hands at their throat the only air they gave was that of a kind understanding sadness.

“It’s the only way. I’m sorry.” Brushing a lock of his hair behind his ear they continued. “I know I promised. But I need to do this, this isn’t about just you or me. Everything that we fought for to keep this world alive, everyone that has died to get this far. All of it will be for nothing if I don’t.” 

“Then damn it all then! This world will already be damned without you in it!” 

A sad smile spread across their face, fondness shown clear in their eyes. “Let me go.” It pained them to see tears in his eyes. Pained them to see a bright soul in such turmoil. But the world demanded another sacrifice and they were the only one capable to give it. “I don’t want to die. I want to live. But we can’t live if there’s no future. I swear to you we’ll meet again if not in this life then the next one or the next. However many worlds or lifetimes until I can keep my promise to you I swear it.” Holding his gaze their resolve to walk to their death was still strong. “Please, Yan Qing. Let- Me- Go.” 

And he did. He couldn’t remember if it was by compulsion of a command spell or not but a shell of a man was left behind in their wake. The assassin felt the connection severed, still standing where they left him. He didn’t cry in anguish, didn’t yell in anger. The only evidence of a person even being in that hidden corner at all was the golden stardust that was left in his passing.


End file.
